


How to play a game

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri continues to be called a wet blanket while Roxy is extremely disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to play a game

**Author's Note:**

> This happened in a roleplay and was extremely random.

I'm dead.  
//shot again

==>

How did this happen to you? It's quite unfair and you are sure you would never forget the night. Never.

You are Kankri Vantas, and the host just spun the bottle and got you in with Roxy. Roxy Lalonde, as far as you know from the talk of the others about her you weren't going to enjoy your time in the closet with her considering the fact that you're celibate and wouldn't want to do anything that is one of the factors in animalistic copulation. Nothing at all.

==>

You reluctantly walked into the closet quietly waiting for her to follow inside, it wasn't a wise choice to wait and you should have closed to closet but since you are quite the "gentletroll" you awaited her arrival. You saw the basically drunken mess of what was Roxy Lalonde walk in giggling, closing the door behind her and then began the awkward silence. Tension flew in the air and that was when you decided to lean back against the wall not wanting to get anywhere near her. But she walked closer and closer, oh Gog you've never been so.. Afraid? No, perhaps triggered on how she invaded your personal space in a closet too.

==>

" Hey, why are you so nervous alien dude? ", she asked. " I just don't feel comfortable being in such a dark place, nor do I appreciate you coming any closer to me. ". She went closer and closer, Oh gog, oh gog, oh gog. What do you do?! You didn't do anything and eventually she placed her lips against yours tugging your collar and leaning her body against yours. You didn't know how to respond for the first few seconds and let her continue, eventually things got out of hand and you pathetically pushed her then taking a deep breath wondering if you would give her a lecture about personal space. Then again it didn't seem like she would stay up any longer.

==>

" Hey that's not how you play the game! ", she said. " That's not how I wanted to play it though! ", you replied and eventually she asked you what you wanted to do instead and you simply said " Idle chatting ", you knew that statement was stupid and she knew that two. So for the last minutes and seconds you both stared at each other, with tension growing and growing and then time was up. You waited for her to exit first and you heard her call you a wet blanket but then again why would you care anymore? You go out pulling on the collar of your sweater, feeling totally awkward and that was that.

==>

So for the rest of the night you sat silent listening to everybody judge you for what you did and telling you that you should have seized the moment. Then again it's you and they can't change you for the enigma that you are. You are Kankri Vantas, and they will remember you for your actions.

\-- The end --

I hope you didn't claw your eyes out.


End file.
